


The Frog Ninja

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, The Frog Prince inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Hana dumps her sword into a well. A talking frog brings it back to her.





	The Frog Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kaze is not a prince. He is the frog ninja instead. I had planned to write this days ago but I never had the time or motivation, so here you are now. Have fun.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom with an impressive castle. Hana knew she was lucky to be able to work here, lucky that her father let her fight. She had become the bodyguard and close friend of Princess Sakura, the youngest child of king and queen. To protect her, she worked hard, training in every free minute. 

The day of the accident was bright and warm, with no clouds on the sky. Most of the people enjoyed their time in the gardens or bath houses, Hana had decided to train some more. It worked fine, until one of the moves made her drop the sword and before she could do anything, it fell down a well.

“Oh no.” She knew it wasn’t a special or magical sword but it was hers and she didn’t like the thought of losing it. She didn’t like the thought that without her weapon, she was just another girl at court and she wanted to keep her position. “What am I going to do?”

“What is wrong, Miss?”

She jumped at the sudden voice as she had not expected a watcher. But there was no one, only a green frog on the stones around the well. He stared at her and she stared back, wondering if she was losing her mind. 

“Don’t fear me, I’m only willing to help.”

“I’m not afraid!” She wasn’t scared, ever. She just thought it was strange to talk to a frog. “I lost my sword in that well.”

“What would you offer to someone who retrieved it?”

“I don’t have much, but I’m sure I can arrange a payment. There is a lot of gold and gemstones here.”

Did the frog chuckle? Hana frowned at that because it actually seemed to be a little amused. “I have no use for riches,” said the frog. “But if you would take me with you, I will bring you back the sword.”

“That is all you require?” She had had stranger pets than a talking frog. Once, she had found a squirrel that had looked as if it wanted to sell her all kinds of stuff, that had been creepy. “I promise.”

At the sound of those words, the frog jumped into the water, disappearing into its muddy depths. Hana stood there, wondering if he would really help her. Maybe she had just made a terrible mistake with her promise? But her worries were unnecessary, as the frog turned up again, somehow carrying the sword. 

“Thank you!” She smiled and crouched down, allowing him to hop onto her shoulder while she carried the wet sword, letting it dry in the sun. “So, is there anything you wanna do?”

“Sleep? I’m a little tired.”

“Oh, alright. Do you need anything for that? Water or something?”

“A bed will do fine.”

Hana blinked. That probably wasn’t normal frog behaviour, but then again, normal frogs didn’t talk or retrieve swords. She walked in silence, setting her new friend – or whatever he was – down on her pillow once she got home. 

“I’m going to make dinner, do you want something?”

“Yes, food sounds fantastic.” It looked as if the frog smiled but then it just closed its eyes and fell asleep, looking too peaceful to be real. Hana sighed, hoping she hadn’t fallen under some kind of spell. 

She walked into the kitchen, humming a few melodies as she cut vegetables and meat to make a stew. Her father would be home soon and then she would have to explain the frog. Failing to think of the right words, Hana sat down on the table where her guest soon joined her. He couldn’t get onto the plate on his own, so she helped, nervously waiting.

“Oh, this smells delicious.”

Hana got up as her father finally entered the room. “Thank you. It’s almost ready.”

“Good. I have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” So far, he hadn’t noticed the frog that was watching the both of them. 

“A marriage proposal for you from …”

“No!”

“Hana?”

“No! I’m not going to marry some stupid lord just because I’m old enough. I’d rather marry him.”

Her father gazed to where she was pointing, blinked and opened his mouth. “That’s a frog.”

“Good evening, sir.”

Hana’s father jumped. “That’s a talking frog. Hana, what is going on?”

“I lost my sword and he got it back to me.”

“And that’s reason enough to take him home? To state that you would rather marry him than a wealthy lord?”

“Yes.” Hana crossed her arms, putting up her chin a little. She still wasn’t taller than her father but it made her feel better.

“Well, it is your life,” said her father after a while of staring. “But know that you will ruin your future.”

“I don’t care.”

Some time after dinner, Hana was ready to sleep. The frog, however, wasn’t. It kept jumping around, talking too much and trying to crawl under her blankets. She wanted to be nice, really, but after the third time of asking him to be quiet, she had enough and threw him away.

Hana hadn’t meant to throw him against the wall but instead of complaints or a sound of pain, she heard a groan and then he shifted. She sat up with wide eyes as he transformed in front of her eyes, turning into quite the handsome young man. He was also naked, which made sense, so Hana quickly looked at his face to stop herself from staring at him. 

“Thank you,” he began, interrupted as she started to chuckle. “Huh?”

“Your hair is still frog green.” She didn’t want to laugh at that, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“What?” He raised his hands, patting the hair while trying to look at it. “Why?”

“Uhm, what was it supposed to look like?” Hana stood up, grabbing a robe out of her closet. “And please put this on before my father sees you.”

“It used to be red.” The robe was a little too small for him but she didn’t mind the sight of his cleavage at all. “Like my brother’s. You broke the curse, why is it green?”

Hana shrugged, sitting down on her bed again. “It suits you, though.”

Despite the chamber’s dim light, she saw him blush. “Well, I suppose I can get used to it.” He smiled before bowing slightly. Now it was her time to blush – that was how you greeted a princess, not a commoner. “I’m Kaze, by the way. I never got to introduce myself while under the curse.”

“Glad to meet you. You said you had a brother, what about him?”

“I want to go looking for him. Would you like to come with me?”

“Yes.” Hana grinned. “I will have to talk to princess Sakura, but she will certainly allow it. We will have to find clothes for you, though, mine would be too short.”

“Oh, yes.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was a frog too long to still remember everything about being human. You will probably save me several other times in the future.”

“I’m sure you will repay the favour.” Hana stood up again, getting closer to place a hand on his shoulder. He looked like a skilled warrior, though she had yet to figure out his specialities. But that would come in time. “We should get some sleep. I know you took a nap earlier but I’m tired.”

Kaze laughed. “Actually, changing back to human takes a lot of energy. Do you have a spare futon?”

That night was just the first of many they had together, watching over each other. They set out to travel and finally found Kaze’s brother Saizo. As he talked to them they heard loud breaking sounds, as if buildings were coming apart. They were relieved to hear that these sounds were caused by iron bonds that had formed around Saizo’s heart at the loss of his twin, breaking one by one as he spent time with his brother.

Kaze and Hana got married with the blessings of princess Sakura. And if they didn’t die, they’re still alive today.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used the German version of the fairy tale. No kisses, we throw the frog against the wall. We also don't live "happily ever after", that last sentence is a quite literal translation from the German ending of most fairy tales. Though I could've chosen one where I would've needed a violence warning.


End file.
